My Happy Ending
by Chayo1197
Summary: Oneshot suicide fic. When Shuichi finds Yuki cheating, he finally breaks. How does this affect the ones around him?


Kitsune: I ish back, but this time with a really bad try at an angst fic. YukixShu, what other paring gets so many angst fics around here? Anyways, I was watching Avril Lavigne music videos at the same time reading fanfics, when inspiration hit me to write these. So, here is my try, leave reviews, please -.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or Avril Lavigne's songs

MY HAPPY ENDING

--

Shuichi sat in front of Yuki's door, hugging his trembling shoulders. Shuichi never thought Yuki hated him, then again he knew Yuki didn't exactly love him either. Yuki would always play with the boy's emotions, throwing him out, then taking him back in, screw him, then kick him back out again. But Shuichi always went back, hoping that this time is would be different. But it never was, accept this time.

--

_Shuichi ran into Yuki's apartment, his hyper self, all ready to pounce on Yuki. He was going to shout out his usual greeting of "YUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIII", but a noise stopped him. He quietly walked to the bedroom, where he heard moans from Yuki and another. He peeked into the bedroom and saw as Yuki pounded into a blonde woman. Shuichi lowered his head so his pink bangs would cover his eyes, along with his tears. Without a sob or a sigh, Shuichi gathered up his belongings from Yuki's apartment and closed the front door behind him._

_--_

But somehow, Shuichi couldn't bring himself to truly leave. Sure, he had his clothes, clone of Kumagoro, and cd's, but he was missing something. His hearted ached, and no amount of Nittle Grasper songs could cure. "Yuki…" his voice whispered to the dark walls.

--

Shuichi found himself wandering the dark streets of Tokyo, tired mentally and physically. He stopped at a nearby gas station that was open 24 hours, trudged to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his usual amethyst eyes were turning reddish. "Is this what is supposed to happen?" His asked his reflection with a raspy and cracked voice.

When Shuichi was little, his mother always taught him that things happened for a reason. What was the reason behind this? Why did Yuki hate him for loving him? Is it so hard to show affection for him? All he asked for was an "I love you", and never even got that. He walked out of the bathroom and started for the park where he and his Yuki first met.

--

Shuichi sat on a cold metal bench and curled up in himself. He wondered if that woman had left Yuki's yet, or if she was there to stay. For a moment, he wondered if Yuki was worried that he was out this late, but mentally noted that Yuki never worried. Especially about him.

Suddenly, inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks. He rummaged through his backpack until he found his pad of paper and marker and started writing. After he wrote about ten pages, he laid on his back and looked at the midnight stars.

Sleep and Shuichi battled for over an hour or so, until the singer's eyes felt too heavy, and he finally fell asleep in the cold park.

--

In the morning, Shuichi sprinted to NG, eager to work out arrangements for his new songs. On his way, he stopped and grabbed some pocky to satisfy his stomach for the time being.

When he ran through NG's front doors, he didn't bother with the elevator and ran up three flights of stairs, and into the recording room where K, Hiro, Fujisaki and Sakano were already waiting.

Hiro was the first to speak. "Wow, you're here on time Shuichi." The red-head said with a chuckle. Shuichi ignored his best friend and handed K his pad of lyrics. Without a word, K looked over the songs, and smiled. "Let's get to work then."

--

"Good work everyone." K said, "Remember we have a concert tonight at Zepp Tokyo again, and we'll be doing all the new songs, seeing as those are enough to cover the night." Shuichi was the first to leave wordlessly, and this both scared and surprised Hiro. "That's weird," Fujisaki commented, "usually he won't shut up." Hiro nodded in agreement, and found that K and Sakano did the same. "I'll go over and see what's wrong later." Hiro said. He lifted himself from the seat and left.

--

Shuichi rummaged through some bushes in the park. Earlier, he had hidden his luggage there so no one would take anything. He found that only some aphids had found his belongings. After shaking his bags off, he walked into the heart of Tokyo and searched for a cheap apartment.

--

A knock was heard on the door and Yuki stopped typing. He pushed his chair back and walked to the door. "It's about time you got here brat." But when he opened the door, he found Shuichi's best friend instead of the pink-haired singer himself. Yuki's cheeks reddened from embarrassment. "What do you want?" he snapped. Hiro continued to stare right at the novelist. "Where's Shuichi?" Yuki's eyes slightly widened. "I thought he was with you." Hiro narrowed his eyes. "No, he only showed up for work, then left. This _is_ the place he calls 'home', although I can't see why." Yuki snorted. "Me either, it's not like he's wanted here." Hiro smirked somewhat at Yuki. "Then why are you so surprised he left?" Yuki said nothing and merely shot daggers at the guitarist. Hiro smirked evilly and walked away with the wave of a hand.

--

Yuki slammed the door and slumped on the couch, hands covering his face. _Did….did Shuichi see what I did last night?_ Yuki thought he heard someone moving around his house last night, but passed it as him hearing things. Then this morning, he found that the brat still wasn't home, and what's more, that all his things had been removed. He thought it was some kind of joke, but when Hiro had visited him… "I guess he's finally had enough." Yuki said to himself.

Some rustling made him look up. An envelope had been slipped under his door. He walked over and picked it up, and when he opened it, found a ticket to Bad Luck's concert at Zepp Tokyo. Yuki stared at the ticket for a minute, and then opened the door to see who had left them. He found the hall to be empty.

--

As the crew set up Zepp Tokyo's stage, Hiro tapped his heel impatiently, waiting for Shuichi to show up. Suddenly, he saw the pink-haired singer jogging towards him, wearing his usual stage ensemble. "Shuichi!" Hiro called. Shuichi smiled and ran to his best friend. "Hey Hiro, ready for this?" Shuichi asked excitedly. He bounced up and down, grinning ear to ear. Hiro smiled at his best friend. "I went over to Yuki's today, I wanted to talk to you, but he said you never came home." Shuichi stopped bouncing and his grin disappeared. "That's not my home, Hiro." "What?" Shuichi looked down at the ground. "Home is where someone loves you, where someone is always waiting for you with open arms. There, where Yuki lives, that is not my home."

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a strong embrace. He buried his face in the pink, strawberry-scented hair. "You're always loved Shuichi. I'm always waiting for you with open arms." Shuichi returned the hug and smiled a true smile, just for Hiro. "Thank you Hiro."

--

Yuki stood in back of the club as usual. Also as usual, was the crowd, cheering and yelling for Bad Luck to come on stage. Finally, after minutes of screaming and shouting, Shuichi made his way on stage and waved to the audience. He adjusted the microphone to his height, and smiled. "Hey guys! Welcome to our 'Gravity' concert. Tonight, we have a few new songs for you, hope you enjoy them!"

Music started, and the back curtains parted to reveal Hiro and Fujisaki. Shuichi took a deep breath and started the song.

**"My Happy Ending" (by Avril Lavigne) **

_So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be 

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Yuki's sunglasses slid from his golden eyes as tears slid down his face. _So Shuichi did see._ He covered his face. _I'm such a bastard._

Shuichi smiled as the crowd cheered. "Thank you very much everyone. I was afraid that it would turn out bad, but it was alright." The crowd cheered in response. "This next one is a story of a girl, homeless and teary-eyed, she wanders all over, looking for that special place to call home." Hiro stared at Shuichi with pain in his eyes. _So, that's what this song is about, that's what he was talking about._

Hiro started the song by strumming his guitar softy, then harder as the song flowed. Fujisaki added in drums and back-up guitars with his synthesizer. Then Shuichi started to sing.

**"Nobody's Home" (By Avril Lavigne) **

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

she wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Hiro almost started crying by the time this song ended. Fujisaki's eyes were closed as if he were thinking, and Shuichi remained as calm as ever. The same could not be said for the novelist watching from afar.

--

After the concert, Yuki went backstage and searched for Shuichi. He had asked Hiro, but the guitarist merely passed up the novelist as if he wasn't there. Yuki sighed and left, taking the back entrance. He walked to his black Mercedes and leaned on the door to light up a cigarette. When he looked over his shoulder, he found something under the windshield wiper. He picked up the paper and opened it to Shuichi's handwriting:

Yuki,

I'm sorry, but I have to bug to one more time. Tonight, I'm going to end my pain and your misery by ending my own life. Could you do me a favor? I know you hate me, but could you do this as my final request? Tell Hiro I'm sorry. And I apologize to you as well, my dear Yuki. I'm sorry to have caused you so much frustration and anger. Tonight's concert was for you, love.

--Shuichi Shindou

Yuki was in tears by the time he finished reading the note. He realized what Shuichi meant by "this concert was for you". He meant that it was a final "good-bye".

--

Shuichi looked around at his small apartment and laughed. "I just moved in here and spent money when I'm not even staying." He touched a wall. "But thanks for keeping my secret." He looked at all his belongings in a small corner, and he stared at the photo of Yuki he had sitting there. Truthfully, it wasn't a real photo; it was a magazine clipping of Yuki from a fangirl mag. Shuichi could never get Yuki to give him a picture of him. He sighed, leaning against that wall, and looked at the gun in his hand. "Never thought that this is how I would go." He smiled to himself. "But somehow I knew….that I would die alone." He put the gun to his temple and closed his eyes. "God, please take me back." And he shot.

--

Yuki asked all around town, asking where his lover had gone. When he found the apartment Shuichi had rented, he knocked. When no one answered, he knocked. After fifteen minutes, he broke down the door, not caring about anything but his Shu-Chan. _Please, don't let me be too late._ But when he heard a shot go off, he knew it was too late. He was too late. But he continued running, until he found Shuichi lying on his side in a pool of blood, a gun in his hand. Despite all this, Shuichi himself looked peaceful. He had a smile on his pale lips, as if he were only asleep. But Yuki knew better.

He kneeled next to his pink-haired lover and held Shuichi close as he cried. He buried his face in the pink hair, taking in the strawberry scent that always covered him. He held Shuichi's cold hand to his cheek and stared at his Shu-Chan's face, pale, yet beautiful as always. Yuki cradled Shuichi's lifeless body in his arms, when the gun caught his eye. Continuing to hold Shuichi, he picked up the gun that took his lover's life, and wondered.

_If I left as well, would I see my Shu-Chan again?_

Yuki laid down Shuichi carefully on the ground, and put the gun to his temple, just as Shuichi had. One last tear ran down his cheeks, as he pulled the trigger.

--

Hiro was strumming his guitar in the studio. They had all been waiting for Shuichi, when Tohma called and asked them to instead turn on the news. So far, it had been nothing but weather, traffic, etc. Just as they were going to turn off the TV, a special report came on, and K turned it up as the headline read "Vocalist Shuichi Shindou and novelist Eiri Yuki found Dead."

"Just last night, the bodies of both Shuichi Shindou, and Eiri Yuki were found in Shindou's apartment. In Eiri Yuki's hand, a small gun is believed to have taken both their lives. Police believe that this is a suicide case."

The TV showed millions of fans, crying, and some yelling over the losses.

"Both these men leave behind families, and millions of fans. The world is grieving for them, and-"

K turned the TV off. Hiro was sobbing into Fujisaki's shoulder, as was Sakano. K just stared at the blank TV, and wondering the same thing everyone else at NG, no, the whole world, was : "Could I have helped them?"

--

The day of their funeral was gloomy. No smiles anywhere, accept the permanent smile of Kumagoro. Yuki and Shuichi were buried next to each other, and their grave marker read : "Finally, Together Forever."

--

OWARI

--

Kitsune: okay, I made _myself_ cry. Please leave reviews! They are greatly appreciated!


End file.
